Golden Time
by Megumi Kurosaki
Summary: Pequeñas historias sobre la relación de Naruto y Hinata (fluff) [Capítulo doce: Walk]
1. Dates

Holo! Esta es la primera historia de Naruto que publico. Con todo esto de que ahora mi otp es canon, tenía que hacerlo! Esta vez, trata sobre algunas citas de Naruto y Hinata.

Golden Time

Chapter 1: Dates

By Megumi Kurosaki

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... y así es como el ninja seguía contando los segundos que pasaban desde que había llegado al punto de encuentro que tenía planeado con Hinata Hyūga. El rubio se sentía nervioso y no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado para el otro mirando hacia el suelo.

De pronto se quedó parado en el mismo lugar que al principio y se acomodó su bufanda roja, ya que todavía el clima era algo frío.

— Naruto-kun — escuchó a unos pocos metros. Se trataba de la chica que estaba esperando y sonrío al verla. Era su primera cita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya el frío había pasado bastante, por lo cual el joven Uzumaki pensó en volver a invitar a Hinata a una cita, pero esta vez tenía planeado llevarla a su lugar favorito en todo el mundo: Ichiraku's Ramen. No era el lugar más romántico de la aldea, pero era suficiente para ambos.

El chico pasó a recoger a la Hyūga a su casa, no sin antes recibir un par de advertencias por parte de Hiashi, el padre de Hinata y Hanabi. Al estar ya los dos solos por las calles de Konoha, el rubio le dijo a donde planeaba invitarla, lo hizo con un poco de vergüenza, ya que en el fondo pensaba que tal vez a ella no le apetecía esa idea.

Pero, claro, todos conocemos a la dulce Hinata y obviamente su respuesta sería un suave y tímido sí. Para Naruto esa cena fue una de las mejores, no solo por el hecho de comer su delicioso ramen, sino por estar en compañía de la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Que día tan lluvioso! Y justo ese día Hinata había invitado a Naruto a la mansión Hyūga a tomar el té. Él acepto al enterarse que Hiashi no estaría ese día.

A medida que la lluvia continuaba, la peliazul creía que haber invitado al Jinchuriki no era la mejor idea... podría pasarle algo. ¡Ay, no! ¿Y si se perdió?¿Y si se enferma en el camino? El corazón de la dulce chica estaba latiendo rápidamente por el susto. Decidió ir a la puerta de su casa, junto a un paraguas violeta.

Tres minutos después, llego un Naruto empapado y cansado. Un minuto después, ambos se encontraban dentro de la casa; él secándose y ella preparando el té. Diez minutos después, estaban bebiendo y comiendo con tranquilidad. Veinte minutos después siguieron conversando a pesar de la falta de té y comida. Tres horas después, Naruto se despidió de Hinata con un beso en los labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Uzumaki y la Hyūga se encontraban ahora por las calles de Konoha, charlando, riendo y sonriendo. Era un día perfecto.

En un momento, el joven toma la mando de su compañera, lo que la sorprende.

— Hinata, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —inquirió con nervios.

— ¿Quieres... eh... quieres ser mi novia? — ella detuvo el paso para contemplar la ahora sonrojada cara del rubio — ¡Por favor, di que si!

— Naruto-kun... — dijo conmovida — Sí, quiero.

¡Él casi se pone a saltar al escuchar eso! Pero no podía ser tan escandaloso, así que solo le quedo abrazar con fuerza a esa chica, que lo hacia tan feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿La comida? Lista. ¿Las bebidas? Listas. ¿Su cabello? Eh... no tan listo como lo anterior. Hinata estuvo todo el día en casa de Naruto preparándole una deliciosa cena para cuando volviera de su última misión. Ahora que eran pareja, ella estaba bastante tiempo en casa de él. Algo que a su padre le molestaba un poco.

El ruido de la puerta acompañando por un "¡Tadaima!" La despertó de sus pensamientos. Él ya había llegado.

— Okaeri, Naruto-kun — dijo ella al verlo. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hijo de Kushina cuando observo a la chica que ama junto a la comida que ama.

— ¿Todo esto es para mi? — preguntó. La Hyūga asintió y, después de disculparse por como se encontraba su cabello azulado (algo que Naruto dijo que no importaba, ya que se veía bien de todas formas), se sentaron los dos a comer un delicioso ramen casero y se convertía, desde ahora, en el preferido de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de tarde ya y las dos hermanas Hyūga se encontraban fuera de la Academia Ninja. Hinata había ido a recoger a Hanabi y ahora las dos estaban esperando a alguien mas: a Naruto Uzumaki.

Él, al escuchar por parte de su novia que iría a buscar hoy a su hermana menor, tuvo la idea de ir a verlas a ambas allí, ya que tenía algo importante que hacer en la mansión Hyūga.

— ¿Y por qué tenemos que esperarlo, nee-sama? — preguntó la ya cansada niña.

— Porque Naruto-kun tiene algo importante que hablar con otou-sama — le contestó.

Los ojitos perla de Hanabi brillaron con esplendor.

— ¿Va a pedir tu mano? — Hinata casi se cae ante este comentario.

— No, no — dijo con mucho color rojo en su rostro — pero otou-sama todavía no sabe que Naruto-kun y yo somos pareja, así que...

— Ah, así que se lo dirá él. ¡Que novio tan valiente! —expresó la menor. La mayor suspiró. — mira quien esta ahí.

En efecto, al ver para donde señalaba su hermana, la peliazul vio al chico de sus sueños sonriéndole.

— Lamento la tardanza —dijo al acercarse — ¿Quieren ir por un helado antes, para compensar?

Hanabi grito con alegría, por lo que los tres, tomados de las manos, se dirigieron en camino a comprar unos deliciosos helados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ellos podían escuchar los fuegos artificiales de esa noche, pero no les importaba, ya que estaban en un tarea bien dulce. Tanto Naruto como Hinata habían ido ese día a un festival para ver los fuegos... ¿Qué pasó? Pues, ambos se quedaron demasiado ocupados entre besos y besos.

Primero se besaban con lentitud, al ser el primer contacto. Después, aumentaban la pasión y velocidad, juntándose ahora sus lenguas en un bello baile. Luego, volvían a besarse lentamente, disfrutando de cada caricia. Y por ultimo, se separaban unos pocos centímetros, para verse a los ojos y sonreír como lo hacen los enamorados.

— Naruto-kun — susurró suavemente la chica al sentir como su joven novio volvía a acerca sus rostros, para volver a besarse.

Después de todo, en momentos así, ¿a quién le importan los fuegos artificiales?

Fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esto fue muy tierno! Espero que les haya gustado. Plz, dejen review.

Bye!


	2. Sunshine

Holo! Vengo con otra pequeña historia sobre estos dos, esta vez es bastante corta, pero al menos espero que le agrade.

Agradezco las reviews, muchas gracias!

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei.

Golden Time

Chapter 2: Sunshine

By Megumi Kurosaki

Naruto Uzumaki se despertó por el terrible sol de ese domingo. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, debido al sueño que todavía tenía. Se dio la vuelta, para darle la espalda a esa molesta luz, encontrándose con otro sol.

Hinata Hyuga se encontraba durmiendo a su lado, tapada con la sabanas blancas de la cama del rubio y con una respiración tranquila y relajada. El joven se olvidó del cansancio por completo y sonrío para seguir observando a su novia. ¡Que afortunado que se sentía! La noche anterior había sido la primera que compartía con la peliazul y había sido absolutamente perfecta, si bien ambos se sentían nerviosos al principio, terminaron por unirse en medio de la noche. Se podría decir entonces que la relación del rubio con la ninja era mucho mas seria o al menos eso es lo que él pensaba ahora que habían avanzado tanto.

De a poco, ella comenzó a despertarse. Primero, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, para luego abrirse rápido al no entender exactamente donde se encontraba. El chico de los ojos azules se rió ante esto y su novia simplemente lo miró cariñosamente y se sonrojó levemente.

- Ohayo, Naruto-kun - dijo

- Ohayo, Hinata - al decir esto, él le planto un dulce beso en los labios que ella correspondió al instante. Se besaron por unos minutos más, sin que nada les importe, disfrutando por completo del increíble contacto de sus labios, saboreando cada segundo.

Al separarse, Naruto habló.

- Hinata... - ella lo miró - ¿te casarías conmigo? -

Cara sorpresiva. Cara sonrojada. Ojos cristalinos. Enorme sonrisa. Cara de enamorada.

- Acepto, Naruto-kun -


	3. Confession

Hola! Traigo otro nuevo momento entre Naruto y Hinata. Espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.

Golden Time

Chapter 3: Confession

By Megumi Kurosaki

— Naruto-kun, ¡voy a tener un bebé! – dijo – o… ¿sería mejor decir "tendremos un bebé"?

La ahora Hinata Uzumaki estaba practicando desde muy temprano el cómo le diría a su esposo que se encontraba embarazada de dos meses. El joven no tardaría en llegar al hogar que comparten y ella aún no sabía cómo expresarse.

Daba vueltas y vueltas mientras se cercioraba de que la cena no se quemara, por supuesto. Suspiros y suspiros salían de la boca de la muchacha, hasta que de la nada escuchó como la puerta se abrió y un entusiasmado joven exclamaba un gran "tadaima". La chica se estremeció.

— Okaeri – fue hasta la entrada para recibirlo con una sonrisa, como venía haciendo desde hace un mes y medio, cuando se casaron. – la cena está casi lista, ¿tienes hambre?

— ¡Muchísima! – dijo sonriente, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a continuación.

— Entonces vayamos a comer –

Al principio de la comida, Naruto era el único que hablaba de su día. Hinata solo lo escuchaba, le gustaba oírlo siempre cuando volvía.

— ¿Y tú que hiciste hoy, Hinata? – esta pregunta tomó a la peliazul totalmente desprevenida, por lo cual casi se atraganta con su comida. Ya era hora de decirle.

— Yo… bueno… no me sentía muy bien esta mañana después de que te fueras – contó – así que fui a ver a Sakura-san por si acaso y… y…

Débiles lágrimas brotaron de esos ojos perlados. El Uzumaki se espantó.

— ¡¿Pasó algo?! ¡¿Estas bien?! – cuestionó con un alto grado de preocupación. Hinata seguía llorando y eso lo preocupaba – Hinata, dime algo, por favor. No llores así.

— Lo siento, es que… - otra vez prosiguió a lloriquear. Lo estaba exasperando.

— ¿Qué? Escúpelo de una vez, me estas asustando –

— ¡Estoy embarazada! - gritó tan fuerte que no sería sorpresa que sus vecinos se enteraran de la situación.

Cinco segundos de silencio reinaron en la residencia Uzumaki, hasta que Naruto asimiló lo que su esposa le acababa de decir.

Embarazada. Tendrían un bebé.

Un hijo, joder.

Pero que… ¡que felicidad!

— ¿Lo dices en serio? - le preguntó con una sonrisa tan pero tan grande que parecía contagiosa. Hinata dejó de llorar y asintió mientras tocaba su vientre levemente.

— Nacerá en 7 meses, aproximadamente - ya estaba calmada, al parecer a su esposo le agradaba la idea. Que bien.

— ¡Es la mejor noticia que me han dado! – la abrazó y la besó por todos lados. – te amo, Hinata.

— Yo también te amo, Naruto-kun – le dijo con seguridad.

Si bien el Uzumaki tenía unas terribles ganas de ir a gritar por toda la aldea que pronto seria padre, ese día se quedaría con la persona que más ama en este mundo. Ya mañana tendría tiempo de presumir a su bebé.


	4. Dear Neji

Buenas! Vengo con otro drabble de esta hermosa pareja canon (que lindo se siente decir eso) que espero que les agrade.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.

Golden Time

Chapter 3: Dear Neji

By Megumi Kurosaki

Esa mañana en Konoha era simplemente exquisita. No hacia ni mucho calor ni mucho frío, era perfecta para pasear. Una joven, Hinata Uzumaki, caminaba por las calles, en el trayecto mucha gente la saludaba y la felicitaba también. Después de todo, la chica estaba embarazada de casi 7 meses y se notaba en demasía. Paró en la florería Yamanaka, donde su amiga Ino la recibió.

— Bienvenida, Hinata - le sonrió

— Hola, Ino-san - la peliazul hizo una pequeña reverencia - ¿tienes las flores que te encargue?

— Por supuesto y son las más bonitas - la rubia fue a buscar el encargo, pero de repente un quisquilloso sonido la interrumpió: el sonido de un bebé - oh, Inojin se despertó. ¿Me disculpas un momento?

— Claro, encárgate de tu bebé - dijo sonriente.

El pequeño estaba cerca, en un cochecito del cual su madre lo levanto, pero el niño continuo con su llanto. La Yamanaka suspiró.

— Una vez que llora no se calma fácilmente - le dijo a su amiga - ¿tienes hambre, Inojin?

Pero él sigue con el lloriqueo. Hacia menos de dos meses que Ino había dado a luz a ese pequeñito y le costaba mucho trabajo al ser los primeros meses. Como arte de magia, tal vez, apareció el esposo de Ino, Sai, que al ver a su hijo llorar y a su esposa a punto de hacerlo, se preocupó... pero claro, en su cara no se notaba o al menos eso era lo que Hinata veía.

— ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó él

— Inojin se despertó molesto y no para de llorar, ¿podrías hacer que se calme? - le dijo la chica de ojos azules.

— Claro - dijo simplemente para después tomar a su pequeño hijo en sus brazos, que automáticamente dejó su llanto a atrás y observó la calmada expresión de su papá.

— ¿Cómo hizo? - susurró la esposa del Uzumaki.

— Sai es muy calmado, eso hace que Inojin este calmado cuando esta con él. Yo al estar muy estresada, lo altero - dijo.

— Ya veo - comento mirando atenta esa escena de padre e hijo. ¿Tendrían Naruto y su hijo escenas tan bonitas como esas? Imaginarlas la hizo suspirar.

— En fin, ya te doy las flores. Debes estar cansada de tanto esperar - la Yamanaka le entregó a la joven embarazada un ramo de girasoles, el encargo que la había hecho. Hinata le sonrió.

— Son bellísimas. Ahora, con su permiso, me voy - dijo con una reverencia y una sonrisa enorme.

— Cuídense mucho - dijo Ino tocando el viente de su amiga. Hinata asintió.

La jovencita siguió su camino, le dolían las piernas pero no iba a detenerse, era una promesa que se había hecho a sí misma: todos los meses iría a visitar a su primo.

En realidad, era algo que se le ocurrió hace unos días. Hacia como tres meses que no visitaba a Neji debido al embarazo y los problemas y ocupaciones que este conllevan, su esposo se encargaba de ir a visitarlo en nombre de ella. Así que ahora que estaba más relajada aunque algo cansada, iría a verlo.

La tumba era la misma y se mantenía bien, tenía unos girasoles de la última vez que Naruto pasó. Con lentitud cambió las flores viejas por las nuevas.

Observó la tumba un largo tiempo en el que recordó todos los momentos en los que estuvo al lado del 'genio' y más de una vez deseo llorar, pero se mantuvo lo más firme posible.

— Neji-nii-san, lamento no haber podido venir antes, pero estaba muy ocupada - una brisa pasó por el lugar - quería venir y el no poder hacerlo me daba mucha rabia. Al menos Naruto-kun pudo venir a verte.

Se tocó con suavidad el viente y suspiró.

— Supongo que él ya te lo dijo pero... ¡Voy a ser madre, Neji-nii-san! Todos estamos muy felices, en especial Naruto-kun. Tendremos nuestra familia y... y... - su voz se entrecortó - me encantaría que estuvieras aquí para verlo. Se abrazó a ella misma y comenzó a llorar. Al principio lentamente, después se convirtió en un gran llanto. Neji Hyuga era la persona que ella más deseaba volver a ver y le dolía tanto que no estuviera a su lado. Después de unos minutos, unos brazos la envolvieron, Hinata se sorprendió pero al darse la vuelta, comprobó que era su esposo.

— No llores, Hinata - le susurró al oído - a Neji no le gustaría verte así y al bebé tampoco le debe de gustar.

— Perdón - comentó la chica, tratando de cesar el llanto. Naruto se rió.

— Tampoco me pidas perdón, tonta. Solo deja de llorar y vuelve a sonreír –

— Lo extraño – comentó ella mientras el amor de su vida le secaba las lágrimas. Naruto la miro con tristeza y la abrazo con más fuerza.

Después de unos minutos, la futura madre se había calmado.

— ¿Qué tal si volvemos a casa? No quiero que te esfuerces mucho - le dijo

— Me parece una buena idea - el Uzumaki cargó a su esposa como si fuera una princesa, algo parecido a lo que hizo cuando se casaron y se fueron, entre sonrisas y algunas risas.

— "Adiós, Neji" - pensó el rubio.

De todas formas, en algún lugar, ambos sabían que Neji velaba por su felicidad con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.


	5. Hinata's baby

Hola, aquí viene otro capítulo! Ojala les guste

Agradezco sus reviews, me encantan 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei.

Golden Time

Chapter 5: Hinata's baby

By Megumi Kurosaki

— ¡Bolt! – gritó un rubio. Ya eran recién las diez de la mañana y el pequeño Uzumaki, de menos de un año, estaba causando problemas en su hogar. Esta vez había robado una de las kunais de su papá y estaba corriendo por la casa. Su padre persiguiéndolo y su madre asustadísima. El bebé mientras tanto reía inocentemente.

Pero, al tener poco entrenamiento del caminar, muy pronto tropezó con sus propios piecitos, momento que aprovechó el shinobi para atraparlo y quitarle el elemento que había asaltado. Hinata suspiró aliviada.

— Un día vas a matar a mamá del susto – le dijo renegando. Su primogénito le sonrió a la mujer.

— Kaa-san, Kaa-san – estiró sus bracitos. Lo que más le gustaba en el mundo es que ella lo sostuviera en sus brazos y sabía que no interesaba lo cansada u ocupada que estuviera, ella no rechazaba nunca esas proposiciones por parte de su hijo. Así que no era sorpresa que aceptara sostenerlo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Que niño malcriado! – dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

— Ne, ne, Bolt, ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo salimos a pasear un rato para comprar la comida? – dijo la de los ojos perlados – así tu papá descansa un poco.

Si bien era cierto que era el día libre de Naruto y, lamentablemente, se sentía más estresado que en una misión, no se lo había comentado a Hinata. Tal vez ella lo dedujo sola.

— ¿Estas segura? Estar con este niño es el equivalente a estar con un demonio – le dijo. Su esposa se rio.

— ¡Claro que estoy segura! – sus ojos brillaban con amor mientras veía a su pequeño – además, en serio no hay comida y si no nos vamos pronto, comeremos tarde.

— Bien. Cualquier cosa llámame –.

— Hai –.

Madre e hijo salieron a los pocos minutos, con un Naruto despidiéndose en la puerta. La ex Hyuga lo sostenía de la mano izquierda mientras caminaban, a un ritmo lento, ya que no quería apurarlo ni cansarlo. Los ojos azules del chico observaban curiosos todo lo que sucedía en la aldea; desde que era lo que hacían los comerciantes o aldeanos hasta inclusive lo que hacían los animales que se encontraba en el camino. Ambos pasaron por una tienda de dulces y Bolt tiró del vestido lila de su mamá, para que le preste atención. Ella observó cómo su bebé señalaba unos dulces que había en el local.

— No, nada de dulces ahora – le contestó. El Uzumaki le hizo un pequeño pucherito. – y tampoco me hagas esa carita. Sé muy bien que Kiba-kun e Iruka-sensei te han estado dando dulces a escondidas de mamá y papá.

¡Mierda, lo habían descubierto! ¡Y no solo a él, sino también a los tíos! El tío Kiba se iba a encargar de él cuando lo viera. El niño sonrió nervioso.

— Así que nunca pensabas decírmelo, ¿eh? – le dijo con una falsa molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y tiraba su mirar hacia el otro lado. Hinata Uzumaki solo tuvo que esperar 19 segundos para poder sentir a su hijo abrazando su pierna y enterrando su cabecita. Era su forma de disculparse con ella. Sonrió con calidez y se agacho a su altura. – no estoy molesta, cariño, estaba bromeando.

Se rio de cómo reaccionó con sorpresa. Se parecía tanto a Naruto.

— Bien, sigamos. – caminaron unos minutos más hasta que Hinata diviso a unos pocos metros unos cabellos rosas, se trataba de Sakura.

Sakura al parecer también estaba haciendo sus compras y tampoco se encontraba sola, ya que su pequeña Sarada Uchiha se encontraba con ella. "Tiene la misma cara que Sasuke-kun", pensó la poseedora del byakugan.

— ¡Hinata! – le gritó la pelirosa. Se encontraron e instintivamente sonrieron.

— Sakura-san, ¿haciendo compras con Sarada-chan? – preguntó.

— Hai, se me olvidaron un par de cosas para el almuerzo, así que ella viene a acompañarme. – le dijo. Vio como un bultito de cabellos rubios se escondía detrás de su amiga. – veo que has venido con Bolt.

— Así es, también vinimos a comprar para el almuerzo, mientras dejamos que Naruto-kun descanse. –

— Hinata, eres muy buena. El tonto de Naruto tiene mucha suerte. – este comentario hizo que la mujer se sonrojara un poco. Ya había dejado la costumbre de ponerse roja por cualquier cosa cuando comenzó a salir con su ahora esposo, pero sin dudas lo que dijo su amiga la tomó desprevenida.

— Mama, vamos. – escucharon ambas mujeres. Se trataba de la hija del Uchiha.

— Espera un poco, Sarada. Recién acabo de encontrarme con Hinata. – le dijo – juega un poco con Bolt mientras.

La azabache miró al rubio. ¿Jugar con ese chico tonto? Ni en sueños. Además, lucia como todo un niño de mamá con su cara escondida en el vestido de la Uzumaki. Por puro instinto, le sacó la lengua, burlándose.

— ¡Sarada! – la regaño su mamá, sin contar con el hecho de que Bolt le respondería de la misma forma… y haciendo un gesto con el dedo del medio, que por suerte la pequeña de ojos negros no comprendió, pero que las mayores sí.

— ¡Bolt! ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? – le gritó la peliazul. El niño la miro con sorpresa.

— Tou-chan – dijo simple y llanamente. Ya hablaría con Naruto más tarde, obviamente.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que me entere de que Naruto-kun le enseño otra cosa más – dijo. Sakura se rio.

— No te preocupes, no es nada. – sonrió. – vamos, hija.

Así Sakura y Sarada Uchiha se marcharon. Hinata vio con molestia a su único hijo.

— Me has hecho quedar mal frente a Sakura-san. – le reprochó. – espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

El rubio asintió varias veces y pronto siguieron su camino. Al fin llegaron al mercado, donde Hinata compró los ingredientes para el almuerzo. Mientras estaban pagando las cosas, una voz familiar los sorprendió.

— Hinata-san, Bolt. – dijo un jovencito.

— Konohamaru-kun. – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. El hijo de Naruto movió su manito en señal de saludo.

— ¿Dónde está Naruto-nii-san? – preguntó mientras despeinaba al pequeño. Era raro ver a Hinata y Bolt solos.

— Se quedó en casa mientras nosotros hacíamos las compras. –

— Tienes un marido muy desconsiderado. – le dijo burlón. La mujer se rio.

— Naruto-kun está un poco cansado. – dijo – por eso le dije que se quede.

— Ya veo. Entonces el problema es que tú eres muy buena esposa. – le guiñó.

— ¿Y qué vienes a hacer al mercado, Konohamaru-kun? – preguntó. El castaño le mostro una bolsa de dulces.

— Se me antojaron algunos desde temprano. Debo admitir que sigo siendo un niño. – se rio. Luego se agacho al pequeño y le ofreció unos dulces. – toma lo que quieras, Bolt.

Pero él no reaccionó como cualquier niño. Se dio la media vuelta, como si estuviera enfadado, rechazando así el ofrecimiento. A Konohamaru se le podía notar la gotita al estilo anime en su cabeza.

— Que chico más raro. – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Hinata mientras se sentía altamente orgullosa. El diablillo le había hecho caso. – bien, ya me tengo que ir. Fue un gusto verlos.

— Adiós. Le diré a Naruto-kun que te vimos. – los tres se saludaron y el adolescente siguió su camino.

Cuando se fue, Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo, lo que hizo que se sonrojara. Ella soltó una carcajada.

Ya era el mediodía cuando se dirigían hacia la residencia Uzumaki y apuraron un poco el paso ya que suponían que el rubio mayor estaría con hambre.

Llegaron y encontraron a Naruto "sufriendo" por no tener su comida. Su hijo se rio bastante con eso, mientras que su esposa se encamino rapidísimo a la cocina. Comieron muy bien ese mediodía y, después de bajar la comida, su retoño se quedó dormido en los brazos del salvador del mundo.

— Y dime, ¿Cómo se portó? – le preguntó el rubio a su mujer mientras la abrazaba. Se encontraban en la sala.

— Mmm… bueno, nos encontramos con Sakura-san y Sarada-chan y – lo miró con ojos de reproche. – le hizo un gesto horrible a la pobrecita. – Naruto ya sabía por dónde venía la cosa. – dijo que lo aprendió de ti.

— ¡Yo no le enseñe nada! Una vez me puse a discutir con Kiba y dio la casualidad de que Bolt estaba ahí.

Hinata dejó el tema ahí, no sea cosa que se empezaran a discutir ahora.

— También nos encontramos a Konohamaru-kun, estaba muy bien. – sonrió y se acomodó mejor en los brazos de su marido. – le ofreció dulces a Bolt. ¿Y sabes lo que él hizo?

— ¿Comerle todos? –

— No. Los rechazo después de que yo lo retara por estar comiendo dulces a escondidas. – comentó con gran orgullo.

— ¿Te hizo caso? – Hinata asintió. – Vaya, definitivamente es un niño de mamá.

Sonrieron y se besaron a continuación, sin separarse un minuto en todo ese día libre que Naruto tenía.


	6. Big Brother

Lamento la tardanza y les agradezco mucho sus reviews! Ahora si, disfruten c:

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.

**Aclaración:** La letra cursiva será utilizada durante la narración del sueño de Bolt.

Golden Time

Chapter 6: Big Brother

by Megumi Kurosaki

— ¿No crees que ya deberíamos decirle a Bolt? — preguntó una peliazul con una mirada preocupada.

— Es cierto, ya es hora de decirle. — comentó un rubio — ¿crees que se lo tome bien?

— Ojalá. —

Ambos suspiraron. Solo quedaba esperar a que su pequeño regrese de la casa de su abuelo Hiashi para contarle la gran noticia: en seis meses un nuevo integrante llegaría a la familia Uzumaki.

Si, Hinata se encontraba embarazada y se lo habían confirmado hace unas semanas, dándole felicidad a ella y a su esposo, pero entre tanta felicidad se les había olvidado de un pequeñito detalle que es muy importante, no tenían idea de como iba a reaccionar su primogénito.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que un niño gritón de dos años llegó junto a su abuelito. Sus padres se tensaron, ya sería hora de decirle. Así que después de despedir al líder del clan, prometiéndole que lo visitarían el próximo domingo, llamaron la atención del pequeño rubio.

— ¿Que pasa, kaa-san? — preguntó.

—Veras, Bolt. — dijo dudosa — dentro de poco llegara un bebé a la familia.

— ¿Un bebé? — cuestionó lleno de confusión, haciendo una mueca adorable.

— ¡Tendrás un hermano, campeón! —dijo el amante del ramen, con una sonrisa grande en su rostro. Esto, sinceramente, hizo que su hijito se sintiera con mas dudas al respecto.

¿Hermano? ¿Bebé? ¿Aquí? No, no y no.

— Pero yo no quiero ningún hermano. — las caras horrorizadas de sus papás volvieron a confundirlo. — yo no les pedí un hermano, tou-chan.

— ¿Pedir? —

— ¿No era así? Inojin le pidió eso a sus papás la otra vez pero no se porqué no se lo van a dar. — Naruto quiso reír, Hinata se lo impidió. — ya que yo no quiero a este hermano, ¿por qué no se lo dan a él?

Inocentes palabras que resonaron en las cabezas de ambos. Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaron.

— Bolt, creo que vas a tener que acostumbrarte a la idea. Después de todo, también será nuestro hijo. — dijo su madre sonriente, pero el rubio menor siguió negando con la cabeza.

— No lo quiero, no lo quiero. — y con una molestia grande en su rostro, se dirigió a su cuarto, dando un fuerte portazo.

Ya estando solo en su cuarto, comenzó a jugar con los juguetes que su tío Kiba le había regalado. Pero, debido a su enojo, mas bien parecía que estaba masacrando a esos pobres objetos. Suspiró con pesadez y se acostó en el suelo frío.

Poco a poco, el sueño lo iba venciendo.

_Se encontraba en su habitación con sus preciados juguetes, nada fuera de lo normal. Jugaba a las carreras con sus autos preferidos, sorpresivamente estaba lleno de energía. Mientras movía su auto rojo, notó que no se encontraba solo precisamente. _

_Una cosa horrorosa, espantosa se encontraba allí. Era grande, muy grande y, cuando lo vio detenidamente, se trataba de un bebé. Un bebé grande y feo, para ojos del pequeño Uzumaki. _

_— ¿Quién eres? — inquirió, sintiéndose una persona valiente. _

_El ruido de la puerta abriéndose, lo sorprendió. Eran sus padres, pero no lucían como siempre, había algo extraño. _

_— Es tu hermano, Bolt. — dijo fríamente el jinchuriki. _

_Esta vez, ese gran bebé agarró para su sorpresa el auto rojo con el que jugaba. _

_— ¡Dame eso! Es mío. — lloriqueó — Tou-chan, dile que me lo de. _

_— Ahora es de tu hermano, ya no es tuyo. —_

_Las lagrimas del niño comenzaron a ser incontrolables, como si de una cascada se tratara. _

_— ¿Mamá? —_

_Hinata se acercó al bebé e, increíblemente, lo abrazo. _

_— Ahora él es mi hijo favorito.— la mujer comenzó a reírse maliciosamente. _

_¿Que era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué todo se volvía oscuro? ¿Por qué mamá y papá se comportaban tan raro?_

¡Toc, toc!

El golpeteo hacia su puerta lo despertó sobresaltado y agitado. ¿Se había tratado de un tonto sueño?

¡Toc, toc!

— Campeón, ¿puedo pasar? — era la voz de Naruto y, gracias al cielo, no sonaba como en el sueño. Era su voz de siempre.

Bolt le abrió la puerta y lo encontró con una sonrisa triste.

Oh, no, por favor que no venga a hablar sobre el bebé de nuevo.

— Mamá se puso triste con lo que dijiste. — se sentó en la cama junto a él. —estuvo llorando.

— Pe-pero, ya le dije que no quiero un bebé. Me va a sacar mis juguetes y mi cuarto. — dijo con exasperación.

— ¿Que? —vaya imaginación que tiene su hijo. —eso no va a pasar. Tu hermano tendrá sus juguetes y su cuarto. Además, si tuvieras que compartir terminarás dándote cuenta que te gusta compartir con él o ella.

Bolt le mostró su pucherito. Naruto se rasco la cabeza.

—Hinata debe saber mas del tema que yo... —

— No quiero que dejes de quererme. —fue lo que su hijo dijo. Bien, esto ya era demasiado.

— ¡Jamás haría eso! Siempre te voy a querer. — le dijo. — los voy a querer mucho a los dos.

— ¿Mamá también? —esa duda hizo que el rubio se riera.

— Sobretodo mamá. — su rostro se volvió serio. — además, Bolt, no te olvides que con el nacimiento de tu hermano también llegará una gran responsabilidad.

Los ojitos azules del niño brillaron de emoción.

— ¿Que cosa? ¿Que cosa? —

— La responsabilidad de ser un hermano mayor, la responsabilidad de proteger a tu hermano. — al decir esto, Bolt Uzumaki se sentía un verdadero shinobi. Increíblemente fuerte y poderoso como sus padres.

Asintió varias veces para después abrazar a su padre, el cual correspondió el gesto con una gran sonrisa.

— Tou-chan. — el chico se separó de su papá, frunciendo levemente el cejo.

— ¿Si? —

— Recemos por que sea una niña. —

Naruto río por dentro.

— Si, recemos. —


	7. Kick!

Hola! Lamento el retraso, les dejo otra pequeña historia (demasiado pequeña).

Golden Time

Chapter 7: Kick!

By Megumi

Hinata Uzumaki abrió sus ojos perla enormemente y un pequeño grito de alegría salió de sus labios. Tocó su vientre abultado de casi seis meses y lo acarició con suavidad. Volvió a sonreír enseguida, mirando hacia donde su esposo y su hijo se encontraban.

— ¡Naruto-kun, Bolt! - ellos la miraron. — vengan a sentir a nuestra pequeña.

Los hombres de la casa, con rapidez, se acercaron a la joven madre entusiasmados. Querían sentir a ese ser. El primero en intentar fue el pequeño Bolt, ya que se había emocionado demasiado con la idea por nunca haber sentido aquello.

El niño abrazó toda la panza de su mamá y apoyó una oreja en ella, esperando pacientemente a su hermana, hablándole en el transcurso del tiempo para que sepa que él está ahí.

Uno, dos, tres, cua... ¡Pateó!

Los ojos del chico se llenaron de emoción y su sonrisa era tal que contagió a sus padres. ¡Su hermanita le había respondido! Qué momento tan precioso.

— ¡Mamá, la bebé es muy fuerte! — expresó el infante. La peliazul rió por lo bajo.

— Igual que su padre. —

Después de darle unos besitos a su hermana y a su madre, el rubio mas joven decidió que era tiempo de que el mayor conociera el sentir de su hija menor.

Naruto se acercó y, posando sus manos y oreja en la panza, esperó.

Estaba concentrado, tenía que estarlo. Se aclaró la garganta lo mas suave posible, como si se estuviera preparando para gritar con fuerza y emoción...

Pero nada.

Comenzó a contar y cuando llego al número 27, se cansó y miró, con las mejillas infladas, a su querida mujer. Ella lo miró tratando de disculparse, a pesar de que ella no tenía nada que ver con este tema.

Era cosa de padre e hija.

El hombre se quedó en la misma posición. No se movería hasta que su princesa se diera cuenta de su existencia.

Otra vez empezó a contar.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco...

— Naruto-kun, tal vez lo haga en otro momento. — dijo la poseedora del byakugan.

Seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce, trece...

— Papi, juguemos. Vamos. — le empezó a rogar su primogénito.

Catorce, quince, dieci...

— ¡Mi hija pateó-ttebayo! — gritó el rubio, con su cara completamente iluminada.

Comenzó a hacer una "fiesta" celebrando el suceso con una cansada Hinata y un confundido Bolt.

¿Era para tanto?

Ya quería ver mañana a su padre cuando todos en Konoha, especialmente la tía Sakura, le recriminaran lo ruidoso que es durante la hora de la siesta. Veremos si ahí hace una fiesta.

— Hinata, soy tan feliz. — el niño observo, por primera vez, como su padre derramaba un par de lagrimas saladas, junto con su hormonal pareja que parecía que lloraba un río.

Bueno, capaz si era para tanto.


	8. Sunflower

— ¡Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo. En los comentarios mencionaron que sería divertido que hiciera sobre el nacimiento de Hima-chan y lo hice… algo así, no sé si es lo que esperaban. De todas formas, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei.

Golden Time

Chapter 8

Sunflower

By Megumi Kurosaki.

¡Quiero ver a mi esposa! – era lo que un rubio le gritaba a una puerta de hospital. - ¿Por qué no me dicen nada? Llevo horas aquí y…

— ¡Naruto, cierra la boca! Esto es un hospital. – le grito su amigo Kiba. - ¿Acaso Sakura no te lo dijo?

— ¿Por qué crees que me corrió de la sala de parto? –

La situación era la siguiente: el segundo bebé de Naruto y Hinata (una niña, para ser exactos) estaba a punto de nacer. Claro, la emoción y ansiedad se notaba en todos pero… en el Uzumaki, era lo peor. Al comienzo estuvo bien, acompañó a su mujer, trató de ser útil pero todo fue a peor cuando Hinata comenzó con complicaciones. Sakura, quien se encargaría de recibir a la niña, estaba nerviosa e intentaba de todas las formas posibles que el parto fuera normal.

El problema era que Naruto no era normal. El hombre de ojos azules era un manojo de nervios, era un caos total el cual no se callaba y eso ponía peor la situación. Después de que en la sala se escucharan, contado por la misma Haruno, trescientos sesenta "dattebayo", no quedó nada más por hacer. La ninja médico gritó, exasperada, "¡Fuera de mi sala!" y, sin titubear, abrió la puerta y agarrando al shinobi de su ropa, lo tiró hacia la sala de espera donde se encontraban Kiba y el pequeño Bolt Uzumaki.

Y, por supuesto, desde que salió ha estado insistiendo en volver sin ningún resultado.

— Sé que estas preocupado por tu familia, pero debes calmarte. – le dijo el ninja perro. – Hinata y la bebé saldrán de esto.

— No puedo evitar preocuparme. - el hijo de Kushina suspiró con cansancio. – Si les llega a pasar algo, yo…

— Mamá es fuerte. – se escuchó que una pequeña voz hablaba. – ¿No es eso lo que dices siempre dices, papá? Que mamá es la más fuerte de todas.

Bolt, quien había estado escuchando lo que su padre decía, recordó lo que muchas veces escuchó de boca del rubio. Y eso fue necesario para que este reaccionara, para que se callara al menos un poco y confiara en lo que su amigo y su hijo le decían.

Sonrió.

— Tienes razón. Casi lo olvido. – acarició el cabello del niño con cariño. – Ambas estarán bien.

Y así pasaron unas cuantas horas en las cuales no había noticia alguna y si bien todos los presentes estaban preocupados, no hicieron comentario al respecto. Solo les quedaba esperar. Jugaron a las cartas, tararearon algunas canciones que Hinata le había enseñado a Bolt (esto fue a pedido del pequeño), dibujar e inclusive hablaron del significado de la vida cuando apareció una Sakura empapada de sudor, con los ojos cansados, la cara roja, totalmente despeinada y…

Y con una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

— ¿Sakura-chan? –

— Naruto, creo que hay alguien allí dentro que quiere conocerte. – dijo finalmente, mientras se recargaba en la pared.

No pasó ni medio segundo y ya el joven padre se dirigió adonde le indicaron.

Cuando el Uzumaki entró pudo ver a una cansada pero aún así hermosa Hinata acostada en la cama de la sala. Se veía feliz y relajada, ya que todo estaba bien. "Y más que bien", pensó Naruto al ver que entre los brazos de su amada mujer se encontraba un bulto. Este bulto tenía un poco del cabello de la poseedora del Byakugan, ese hermoso azulado. A la distancia que estaba él de ellas, no podía verle bien la carita, por lo cual se acercó. En cuando estuvo cerca, quedó maravillado.

Era la niña más hermosa que había visto.

Estaba acurrucada en el pecho de su madre, donde se veía más pequeña e indefensa.

— Hinata. – susurró él, derramando un par de lágrimas en el proceso.

— Naruto-kun… - le dijo ella, con los ojos llorosos y con los labios temblorosos, lo cual le dificultaba hablar con su tono de voz habitual. – Es tu hija, es tu hija.

— Mi hija-ttebayo. – ambos padres derrocharon un llanto de alegría. Era increíble pensar que un bebé tan pequeño podría emocionarles tanto, pero no era para menos, esa pequeña les traería una felicidad enorme. – Deberíamos ponerle un nombre muy bonito. – dijo el hombre, limpiándose la cara.

— Si, tienes razón. –

Naruto, quien estaba acariciando el rostro de su hija mientras la sostenía en brazos, de pronto le sonrió a su esposa, la cual no entendía que le sucedía.

— Girasol. – dijo solamente.

— ¿Qué? –

— Me habías dicho una vez que a Neji le gustaban muchos los girasoles, ¿no? –

La ex Hyuga tuvo que hacer memoria, pero recordó con suerte el día que le dijo eso a su entonces novio.

— Si, pero no entiendo tu punto, Naruto-kun. – le comentó mientras ahora era ella quien sostenía a su bebé.

— Quiero llamar a nuestra hija así, ¿Qué te parece? – le sonrió amablemente.

— Himawari. – susurró ella. – Es precioso.

— Himawari Uzumaki. – dijeron ambos.

Naruto y Hinata estaban completamente felices.

Nuevas sonrisas invadirán su hogar.

AWWWW

Espero que les haya gustado y si es asi, dejen un comentario por favor.

Bye, bye.


	9. Brotherhood

Holi. Disculpen la demora pero he tenido algunos problemas personales. Ahora si, les dejo a estos dos hermanitos.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

Golden Time

Chapter 9

Brotherhood

By Megumi Kurosaki.

La hermandad. No a todos les toca vivirla, pero de alguna forma todos sabemos en algún punto como se siente.

La hermandad la vive el hermano mayor, el hermano del medio y el casi siempre consentido hermano menor. La hermandad llegan a vivirla aquellos hijos únicos que adoptan a un hermano al cual llaman amigo. La hermandad se vive a cualquier edad pero no dura para siempre. Hay hermandades que se rompen con el tiempo, otras que jamás pudieron existir como tal y después están las hermandades que, al igual que el hijo rojo del destino, jamás se rompen.

Este era el deseo que tenía Bolt Uzumaki antes de entrar a la habitación donde su recién nacida hermanita se encontraba. Él quería llevarse bien con su hermana, quería quererla y que ella lo quisiera. Quería que eso durara para siempre y por siempre. Tragó duro un par de veces y siguió meditando como si fuera un adulto (suponemos que la madurez viene del lado de los Hyuga).

¿Y si se ella lo odia? Todavía no la conoce, solo sabe su nombre pero después nada. Tsk, ¿Cómo es que lo va a odiar? Es una bebé, ni siquiera habla.

Los bebés no leen mentes, ¿no?, se preguntó a cierto punto.

No, no, mamá le hubiera dicho si fuera así.

Tal vez si ambos tienen gustos en común, la relación puede llegar a ser más amena. ¿Qué puede llegar a tener en común con una personita que solo tiene unas horas de vida? No mucho.

— Bolt, ¿Qué haces todavía aquí fuera? – le dijo su padre, haciendo que el pequeño pegue un salto del susto. Naruto lo notó y rio un poco. – ¿Estas nervioso?

El rubiecito asintió varias veces.

— ¿Y si no le agrado a Hima? ¿Y si no quiere que yo sea su hermano mayor? ¿Y si…? – se trabó con algunas palabras - ¿Y si…?

— Creo que lo piensas mucho, hijo. Todo va a estar bien. – lo abrazó con cariño aunque no lo hizo por mucho tiempo ya que su niño lo considera vergonzoso. – Estoy seguro de que ella ya te quiere mucho.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? Papá no tiene hermanos. –

— No, no tengo pero entiendo cómo te sientes. Cuando naciste, tenía el mismo miedo y tal vez era aún peor. Por un momento creí que sería el peor padre de todos. – el hombre de ojos azules sonrió melancólicamente. – Pero entonces tu mamá me animó con su dulce voz y… y aunque no creo ser el mejor padre de todos, no lo hago mal. – el Uzumaki se quedó absorto por unos momentos. - ¿O si lo hago mal?

— Mmm… - Bolt hizo una exagerada mueca pensativa.

— ¿Eh? –

— Broma, broma. – el pequeño carcajeó. – Papá es genial.

— Al igual que tú, así que, ¿Por qué no usas tu genialidad y vas a conocer a tu hermanita? –

— S-sí. – Naruto abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que su esposa e hija se encontraban.

— Entra, campeón. –

— Sí, sí. –

Suspiró y entró con lentitud, como si el piso fuera de lava. Lo que encontró al entrar fue a su adorada madre alimentando a un pequeño bebé que no podía ver del todo.

_"Tiene el cabello de mamá"._

— Oh, Bolt. – le sonrió la Hyuga emocionada. – Te extrañé mucho.

— Yo también, mami. – decía el niño completamente ido, concentrado solo en el bultito que se encontraba en los brazos de la mujer. Esto fue notado por la peliazul.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a conocer a Himawari? – su hijo le hizo caso y se acercó a ambas con los ojos abiertos y el cuerpo tembloroso.

Hinata dejó al bebé cerca de su hermano, para que este pudiera verla mejor.

Y entonces, Uzumaki Bolt quedó sorprendido. Era su hermana, si, pero era tan pequeña y tan bonita. Su cuerpo parecía frágil como el cristal, su carita redonda contenía un tono rosado y sus ojos… sus ojos son igual que lo de su padre y él, pero eran diferentes. Poseían un bello brillo que encantaba. Era un brillo que el pequeño Uzumaki ya había visto antes, en los ojos de su madre.

Sin duda alguna, Himawari es igual de hermosa que Hinata.

— Hola, Hima. – le dijo sonriente. – Soy tu hermano Bolt, el que te hablaba cuando estabas en la barriguita de mamá. - la bebé lo miraba como si entendiera perfectamente, por alguna razón lo reconocía a pesar de nunca haberlo visto desde su llegada al mundo. – Como soy el más grande, te voy a cuidar mucho pero no solo lo haré yo. Papá también lo hará y en especial mamá, ella es muy buena y linda. – La esposa de Naruto se sintió orgullosa con ese comentario y pudo ver como su hijo mayor intentaba acercar su rostro al de su hermanita.

— Adelante. – le dijo la ex Hyuga.

El mini Naruto llevó sus labios a la pequeña frente de Himawari y ¡chu! Le dio un beso de bienvenida. Luego de eso, la recién llegada sonrió con dulzura. Ese tal Bolt ya le caía bastante bien.

— Mamá. –

— ¿Sí? –

— ¿Puedo sostenerla? –

— Tal vez luego, cariño. Todavía es muy chiquita. –

— Cierto. –

Definitivamente Bolt haría lo que fuera para que la hermandad que esta de a poco floreciendo con Himawari dure para siempre.

Fin.

Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos en el capitulo 10!


	10. His sunflower

**¡Holi! Si, me tarde con este capítulo y no tengo excusa, lo siento. Espero que este, cortito, les guste. Gracias por sus reviews favs y follows.**

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Golden Time

Chapter 10

His sunflower

by Megumi Kurosaki.

Risas y más risas era lo que se escuchaba en el cuarto del matrimonio Uzumaki, estas provenían del rubio más conocido de Konoha y su pequeña hija de dos meses. Ambos se encontraban solos en la gran mansión, debido a que Hinata y Bolt estaban en visitando a Hiashi y Hanabi en una de las primeras salidas de la mujer después de haber tenido a su pequeño girasol.

Naruto había decidido quedarse con la bebé y cuidarla, no solo para que su esposa descanse de las miles de atenciones que una niña recién nacida demanda, sino también para tener tiempo de calidad entre padre e hija. Algo que quería disfrutar al máximo.

— ¡Mira, Hima! - gritaba el rubio con emoción mientras estiraba el cuerpecito de su hija hacia arriba mientras la sostenía. Basicamente, estaba haciendo "el avioncito". — ¡Estas volando!

La nenita no podía dejar de reir y sonreír, parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento y su padre adoraba ver eso. Como sus ojitos brillaban de alegría, sus manitos iban de arriba a abajo como si fuera un ave, sus mejillas se sonrojaban de tanto reír... pero lo que más adoraba de ese descontrol de carcajadas, era poder escuchar su dulce voz, tan dulce como la de su madre. No, inclusive más. Era preciosa a un nuevo nivel que jamás había conocido hasta que la vio nacer.

De repente, y sin previo aviso, el Uzumaki se levantó de su cama con Himawari en brazos para empezar a dar vueltas y vueltas como un zamba. En momentos, inclusive, parecía que estaban bailando juntos a pesar de que solo giraban.

Pero, claro, dar tantas vueltas no es seguro para un bebé y Naruto tal vez, con la emoción y excitación, olvidó eso.

— Oh... - cuando quiso darse cuenta, toda la boquita de su hija y la remera naranja de él, estaban cubiertos por el desayuno de Hima. Había vomitado y dejado de reír para poner una cara mezclada entre preocupación e incomodidad. El hombre notó esto. - No pasó nada, mi girasol, no pasó nada. — la pequeña peliazul amenazaba con derramar algunas lágrimas para el descontento de su padre. —No llores, no llores. Vamos a limpiarnos juntos y olvidarnos del asunto-ttebayo, ¿te parece?

Claro, ella no iba a contestar pero, para él, el hecho de que no llorara y pusiera una sonrisita era como si lo hubiera hecho. Se dirigieron al baño para poder limpiarse, bueno, para que Naruto limpiara a ambos, claro.

Y él se prometió una cosa: No volver a hacer a Hima vomitar y, por supuesto, quedarse con ella para siempre y ayudarla.

_Para siempre. _

Fin.

**Wow, llegué a los diez capítulos. Aunque... no se, este no me convenció pero quería darles algo a pesar de que el guión de dialogo no esta en sus mejores condiciones (por eso no se habla mucho en el capítulo) y estoy segura que debe de haber algunos érrores de ortografía. También esta bastante corto, que desastre.**

**En fin, decidí escribir un poquitín sobre Naruto y Himawari ya que me puso un poco mal saber que en "Boruto The Movie" no tienen ninguna interacción :cccc **

**Espero que les haya gustado y si es así, no dejen de comentar que me encanta leer lo que opinan. **

**Gracias y bye bye.**


	11. Family time!

**¿Saben qué? ¿SABEN QUÉ? Me animaron mucho con sus comentarios y, para agradecerles, les traigo otro capítulo y esta vez será más largo, lo prometo. Aunque, otra vez, debo pedir disculpas por el guión de dialogo.**

**¡Gracias por las reviews!**

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Golden Time

Chapter 11

Family time!

by Megumi Kurosaki.

— ¿Y a qué lugar podríamos ir hoy? - preguntó un rubio rascandose la cabeza a su estilo mientras tenía a su mujer a su lado, con una mueca pensativa.

— ¿Que tal si vamos al parque? Oí que lo remodelaron y esta muy lindo. - dijo sonriente. Claro, el parque es perfecto para sus dos diablillos y en especial ahora que Himawari, con casi cinco meses, esta más grande. ¡Hasta podrían tener un picnic! Será perfecto.

— ¡Hinata, eres estupenda! Es la mejor idea del mundo-ttebayo. - exclamó él al mismo tiempo que aprovechaba para darle un abrazo cariñoso a la ex Hyuga.

— Bueno... no es tan brillante la idea, pero me alegro que te agrade. -

Así, ambos se pusieron en marcha para lograr que su paseo sea el mejor. Hinata preparó la jugando con un panda de peluche que al parecer le gustaba bastante. _Tal vez demasiado._ Por otro lado, Naruto empacaba las cosas que necesitarían con ayuda del pequeño Bolt, más que nada iban a necesitar cosas para la bebé.

Cuando tuvieron todo listo, se dedicaron a vestir a los niños. A Hinata le resultó fácil vestir a la bebé ya que a decir verdad se comportaba bastante bien, no como su hermano a su edad...

— ¡Bolt, no muerdas! - ... o su hermano en la actualidad. El Uzumaki mayor estaba intentado colocarle una playera a su hijo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, el niño lo mordía.

— ¡Soy un dinosaurio-ttebasa! - le respondió ignorando mientras hacía unos ruidos extraños que parecían ser rugidos.

— ¿No puedes ser un dinosaurio en otro momento? Papá necesita cambiarte. - con esto, volvió a intentar vestirlo pero... de nuevo lo mordió y parecía que esta vez le dolía. — ¡Hinata, tu hijo me mordió!

— ¿Mi... hijo? - dijo un poco sorprendida la peliazul que había terminado de vestir a la niña y se dirigía adonde su esposo e hijo estaban. Y, claro, con Himawari en brazos. Al llegar, se encontró a Bolt rugiendo o algo así y a su esposo quejandose de lo malcriado y maleducado que es su hijo mayor. Este escenario, al parecer, le causaba gracia a su hija menor, quien estaba riendo y estirando sus bracitos, como si quisiera ir con ellos. — ¿Que pasó?

— Papá es malo. - soltó el pequeño. Hinata giró a ver a Naruto, un poco decepcionada.

— ¡¿Que?! ¡Hinata, no le creas! Él es el malo, me mordió. - ahora era el turno de Bolt para recibir la mirada de decepción. Luego, suspiró.

— Ten. - pasó al lado del "Salvador del mundo" para dejar en sus brazos a la bebé. Después de eso, se quedó en frente del pequeño ojiazul con molestia en su rostro. — ¿Que habíamos dicho del dinosaurio?

— Que no tiene que morder. - le contestó él, haciendo pucherito.

— ¿Por qué? -

— Porqué es bueno. -

— Muy bien. - Hinata sonrió dulcemente y agarró la playera que había dejado su esposo y, rápidamente, se la colocó a su hijo sin ningún problema. Obviamente, ni Naruto daba crédito a lo que veía. Ese mocoso era completamente otro cuando se trataba de su madre.

— Bueno, niño de mamá, ¿te parece bien si nos vamos ya? - dijo el Jinchuriki con una sonrisa.

Con eso, claro, todos se encaminaron a salir de la casa pero cuando estaban por abrir la puerta...

— ¿No huele a mojado? - preguntó el rubio oliendo el ambiente. Luego de eso, se escuchó un trueno. Si, lo más probable es que estuviera lloviendo. Bolt fue corriendo hacia la ventana más cercana que tuviera para comprobar y, en efecto, todo lucía completamente nublado y triste con las miles de gotas que caían del cielo y mojaban todo lo que estuviera en tierra.

El escenario más triste para una familia que deseaba pasar un bonito día.

— Oh... creí que habías dicho que hoy estaría soleado, Naruto-kun. - dijo la peliazul mientras iba adonde su hijo a ver el clima.

— Esta porqueria me mintió. - se le escuchó decir mientras miraba con enojo su Smartphone, especialmente a la aplicación llamada "Konoha Weather". La tecnología no es muy querida por él en estos momentos.

— Bueno, niños, tendremos que quedarnos en casa hoy. - dijo la poseedora del Byakugan desilusionando a todos, más que nada a su hijo mayor. — Pero buscaremos una forma de entretenernos, ¿verdad?

— ¡Claro! Papá se encarga de eso. - exclamó con entusiasmo el futuro Hokage, señalandose a si mismo. — Hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer los cuatro juntos.

— ¡Si! - gritó el pequeño, yendo a los brazos de su padre, contento por saber que pasarían tiempo juntos y también ignorando cualquier plan que Naruto pudiera inventar. — ¡Voy a buscar juguetes!

El niño fue corriendo a su cuarto a encontrar sus juguetes ninja favoritos y sus padres y hermana se quedaron en la sala de estar mientras lo esperaban.

— Hinata... - Naruto fue el que le llamó la atención y ella, quien estaba observando a su bebé, le devolvió la mirada. — Te amo. - se lo dijo, con puro amor y dulzura, en el oído para que solo ella escuche. Le encantaba demostrarle cariño sorpresivamente de vez en cuando, sin ninguna razón aparente. Ella se sonrojó, tal como hacía cuando eran más jovenes y se inclinó a besarlo con suavidad, él correspondió con gusto y no hizo el beso más intenso solo porque su hija se encontraba presente.

— Gu, gu. - al separarse, vieron como su bebita, Himawari, alzaba sus bracitos hacia ellos, queriendo llamar su atención y demostrando estar un poquito celosa de la cercanía de sus adorados padres. El matrimonio Uzumaki, por supuesto, rió ante esto y, sin dudarlo un segundo, besaron las mejillas gorditas de la niña al mismo tiempo, la cual reaccionó feliz al contacto. Justo después, volvió Bolt con una canasta llena de juguetes ninjas.

— Mamá, mamá. - con solo decir eso, la atención de Hinata era solo de él. — Himawari y tú van a ser mis compañeras de equipo. - les entregó a ambas un par de kunais, obviamente falsas. — Yo voy a ser el héroe.

— ¿Y yo? - preguntó curioso el rubio mayor.

— Tú eres el malo-ttebasa. - respondió.

— ¿¡Por qué siempre yo?! -

Así, y a pesar del mal clima, la familia Uzumaki pasó un día soleado dentro de sus corazones.

Fin.

**Weeeeell, iba a hacer otra cosa pero terminó saliendo esto. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque me hubiera gustado un poquito más largo... bueno, después de todo, esto es como una serie de drabbles, ¿no? *excusa* (?) ¡Ah! Añadí un momentito donde Bolt es un niño de mamá porque eso me encanta y es lo más chu del mundo.**

**También aprovecho que tal vez notaron que comencé a usar las expresiones "dattebayo" y "dattebasa" de Naruto y mi hermoso Bolt, respectivamente. Resulta que me había olvidado completamente de agregar estos latiguillos tan conocidos (si, soy una despistada y tonta) así que desde ahora los voy a usar con más frecuencia. Eso si, no pienso usarlos en demasía ya que, a mi parecer, usarlos tanto es un poco... molesto, capaz, durante la lectura. Pero, claro, es mi opinión. **

**¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 12!**

**Bye bye.**


	12. Walk

**Esta escritora es una maldita, osea, tardé un montón en actualizar. Aún así, espero que les guste lo que hice. Pequeño pero dedicado sólo para ustedes *guiño* (?)**

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO le pertence a Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Golden Time<p>

Chapter 12

Walk

By Megumi Kurosaki

* * *

><p>— ¡Vamos, Hima, tu puedes! — Alentaba el pequeño rubio de ojos celestes.<p>

Resulta que, como buen hermano, Bolt quiere enseñarle a caminar a su hermana pero sólo logra que se pare, dé un par de pasos y se caiga al instante. A veces se ponía llora veces se reía, depende el tipo de caida. La madre de ambos, Hinata, le había dicho a su hijo que tal vez era demasiado pronto para que la bebé camine. Aún así, el niño persistía.

A la décima vez en que cayó, el hijo de Naruto decidió ayudarla un poco en el proceso aunque él lo considera como "trampa". Esperó a que su hermana se levantara y la tomó de las manitos. Entonces comenzó a caminar en reversa con una sonrisa que fue imitida por la nenita de cabello azul. Ambos estaban caminando. No, más bien, parecía que bailaban ya que daban vueltas por la habitación. Como si fuera un torpe vals.

— Bueno — dijo, soltándola y dejándola a su suerte. — Hazlo tú solita.

La bebé se tambaleo unas veces hasta que se equilibró. Dio un paso. Dos. Tres. Casi cuatro... si, cuatro.

Ya para el quinto, Bolt estaba súper emocionado.

— ¡Mamá! — Pegó un grito. —¡Himawari camina!

Mientras escuchaba cómo su madre dejaba de preparar la comida, Himawari daba el noveno paso. Cuando Hinata estaba a punto de llegar, el décimo paso ya no existió.

— Uh — Himawari se había caido, como le pasaba la mayoría de las veces, dejando desilución en la carita de su hermano.

Hinata sonrió.

— Ya te dije, cariño, es muy pronto para que camine.

La mujer marchó, dejando a sus bebés en la misma habitación en la que entrenaban la acción de caminar. Bolt miraba a su hermana mientras esta se chupaba el pulgar. Suspiró.

— Seguiremos con la práctica mañana, jovencita.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, fue corto, pero tenía que hacer algo así con Bolt y Hima (<strong>**los shippeo en secreto****). Espero estar inspirada para el próximo capítulo.**

**Las reviews son siempre bienvenidas.**

**¡Nos vemos y gracias!**


End file.
